


Fairy Food (MythSwap)

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: Mainly some information about fairies.  Papyrus can't sleep and wants to learn more about fairies.  What he finds does shake him up.*PLEASE REMEMBER THAT FAIRIES IN GENERAL ARE LITTLE SHIT HEADS AND NEVER TO BE SEEN AS SOMETHING SWEET AND INNOCENT*





	Fairy Food (MythSwap)

_Lore tells tales about the food fairies eat. So filling, so delicious, and wanting that to eat anything else by another creature will have their normal food taste of mud and ash._

Paps gives a deep swallow, reading the stories about fairies. There are things that Sans wasn't willing to tell him about fairies, so he looks into the western written lores and legends about fairies to get more information about them.

He never expected to come across so much information about fairies. There's a whole classing system in place. Paps read what he could while Sans slept. Careful to keep what he learns about fairies from Sans for his own benefit.

Fairy dust is sought after by demons as an aphrodisiac. Not really something that Paps would need since he and Sans seems to be so accepting of each other. Still something that Paps could use when being wary about Sans in the future.

He sets the book aside, picking up another book called 'The Seelie and Unseelie Fairies' written in an older language of the West. A wave of his own hand and the letters transform into something he could read.

_The Seelie fairies are fairies that can be seen by mortals and demons in the mortal realm. They are also capable of traveling between the mortal realm and the realm of the fairies through a fairy portal, or a circle of toadstools on the ground. Seelie fairies can be easily caught and contained with a butterfly net, commonly mistaken to be butterflies. Seelie fairies are also known to switch their babies for the babies of mortals, raising humans in the world of fairies to never know the mortal world. It's uncertain what really happens with these babies. Some speculate that they are raised to be slaves to the fairies, serving as a giant guard. Some speculate that they are eaten instead._

This information sent a chill along Pap's spine. Not really something he wanted to know about, and really hopes to never find out. He'll have to avoid toadstool circles while with Sans. The last thing he'd want to do is visit the fairy realm.

_The Unseelie fairies are the fairies that cannot be seen by any in the mortal real. They also cannot go to the fairy realm without an escort with a Seelie fairy. Unseelie's are commonly known to play tricks and pranks on those in the mortal realm. Anything from tripping over a stretched out root to nearly falling on your blade in battle. Unseelie fairies hold an aggressive grudge to the Seelie fairies simply because they cannot be seen. It's speculated that the reason why those in the mortal realm cannot see them is because of how hidious and twisted they appear. A curse from the Queen of Fairies herself, Morrigan._

So, Sans would be a Seelie fairy, but still a possible threat in general. However Paps hardly doubts that he would be such a problem for him. Sans hasn't tried to do anything outside of being heroic and noble. As is such for the Prince of the Fairies.

But learning about how fairies have a class system in place, and knowing that Sans is a prince of Fairies makes him wonder if Sans ever thinks of himself returning to the fairy kingdom. It is possible that Sans misses his kingdom entirely, and is only saying he don't want to return back because it would mean leaving Paps behind. Alone again.

_Unseelie fairies are very commonly known to feed those in the mortal realm fairy food. A food that should never be consumed. While fairy food itself is delicious and can taste like anything the consumer enjoys, it makes eating anything else difficult. Turning any other food that the victim eats into ash and mud in their mouth. Fairy food ranges with everything from berries to meats to breads and liquids. Anything from pollen is closer to being seen as fairy food as well. The Greeks have their own version of Fairy Food, called Ambrosia. The fruit of the Gods._

Paps felt his throat go dry. Closing the book and refusing to read any further. Seems to be a coincidence about the Fairy Food information. Sans has also been prepairing their meals a lot more lately too...

But it's Sans! He has no reason to trick Papyrus like that! It's a common trick for the Unseelie, and he can clearly see Sans in the mortal realm. He just gives a low chuckle, his panic still rising.

He needs a smoke.

Paps can hear Sans opening the door that leads out to his smoking spot. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but still sounding as tired as ever when he spoke.

“Papy?”

“Yeah Sans?” Paps calls to him gently, moving his pipe aside so Sans could cuddle next to him.

“Why are you up so late, Papy?”

He thinks over his answer, not really wanting to alert Sans to what he really was doing. A smile spreads on his face.

“Just doing some research for our next assignment. Apparently we're gonna be robbing from an evil wizard to help out his victims.”

“Oh, and you wanna be prepared against his spells!” Sans seems to grow excited from that, but it was short lived as he leans back into Paps. Slowly falling asleep.

“Something like that...”

“Okay...” Sans fell back asleep against Paps side. He sighs, there's no way those stories were telling the truth about Sans. Maybe about fairies as a whole, but he trusts Sans. The fairy prince has no reason to control him, even if he dislikes his habits. Though Paps should start paying more attention to when the food is being prepared. He really don't want to eat any fairy food.

 


End file.
